Moms can't give you advice on how to be a vampire!
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Our favorite pair are faced with some trouble when Simon is turned into a vampire during the play that he and Jeanette have the leads in! Even worse Madam Raya is no where to be found and the section on vampires in the monster book of monster facts is completely vague! Simonette cartoon universe! Rating may change due to possible violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**hey I was so touched by the reviews you guys left on the last chapter of Just the right garden: I prefer Lilacs to Posies 2. I love the stories where Simon gets turned into some sort of vampire or there's a play where he really wants the part so he can be closer to Jeanette. So I combined them and added a bit of Vinny for flavor! SO if you like flamin' yon simonette romance stories, then you're gonna love this!**

* * *

Simon sighed and left the note he had just written on the bed sheets. He hopped out the window to the roof then climbed down the gutter to his yard. He smiled to himself and thought,_ ' This is just what I need.'_ and ran off.

Halfway through the forest he heard rustling in the leaves._ 'It could be the boar. . . Okay gonna run faster now!'_ Simon quickened his pace. Soon he felt a sharp pain on his neck but ignored it because he felt the boar right on his trail. He felt the boar ram his horns against his back hoping to trip him, but his adrenaline went against it and he ran faster.

Almost there and he was panting now, the boar was still behind him, at least less than five feet and he looked to the east hoping for the sunrise to chase the boar back to his den, but no such thing something better happened; he ran into a tree.

"Mom, let me in! Please!" He called. The door was opened and Vinny appeared inside,

"Simon! What are you doing here in this time of night?" Simon looked around urgently and spotted the boar,

"I promise to tell you later if you let me in!" he pointed to the boar behind him and Vinny nodded, letting Simon come in the door way. Simon shut the door quickly behind him and pressed his back to the door. he was panting heavily and felt like he was going to throw up.

"Simon, there's something on your neck. Let me help you get it off." Vinny said once the boar had left. Simon nodded tiredly and Vinny pulled the thing off of Simon's neck.

"A bat, imagine that. It's mouth is red, how long has it been on you?" Vinny asked. Simon sighed,

"A few hours." Vinny gasped and motioned for Simon to sit down.

"It was sucking you're blood Simon. Vampire bats like chipmunk blood!" Simon sighed and said,

"Well then I must be an all-you-can-eat-buffet for 'em. I really didn't care until you saw it." The laughed together and Vinny sent Simon to bed with some orange juice.

* * *

The next morning Simon and Vinny were sitting at the the table, talking over breakfast.

"You look very handsome this morning."

"Thanks mom." Simon said. But thought she was simply being kind. Simon actually quite fine and extremely handsome. He had no after sleepy look, and his hair was darker and shinier than usual, he hadn't even brushed it.

"So how come you came over without your brothers? Not that it isn't a pleasant surprise to have you over."

"I needed to get away. And I needed some advice."

"What's wrong?"

"You could say the same thing for any middle child, I suppose."

"Let me guess; You feel uh, insignificant in comparison to your brothers?"

"Yep."

"You're being beat up at school and forced to do their homework?"

"uh huh."

"And no matter how hard you try you can't tell that little Jeanette you love her?"

"How the heck did you do that?" Simon asked astonished.

"I know my son." Vinny replied. And they laughed and talked about things other than Simon's problems at home to get his mind off of it.

"You know, there's this play I want to get the lead in at school. I want Jeanette to get the female lead. I think we'd get closer if she did. But Alvin and Brittany. . ."

"Forget him for a moment. Do you know the play?"

"Yeah I read the book and gave the director the idea this year."

"Do you know the part and has Jeanette read it too?"

"I know the part by heart, and Jeanette read it with me she backed my up on the idea."

"Okay we are going back to Alvin and Brittany. Do they have any clue about the plot or the characters that they want?"

"No, not an idea in the least!" Simon said reassured then thought a moment and said,

"But Jeanette is too shy to even try for the lead. . . "

"NO! Don't go down like that! If you convince her she will try out! She likes you too, sweetheart. She came over one weekend to talk to me about you!"

"Really?" Simon said reassured again. Vinny nodded recalling the event,

"She said that sometimes she'd go to bed thinking of way she could get you to notice her as something more than just a best friend."

Simon smiled and said,

"Thank you so much mom! Do you need me to do anything around the house?"

* * *

The next day Simon headed home. On his way back he felt the Boar on his back again. As he breathed heavily behind him Simon became annoyed. He turned to the Boar a few feet behind him and said,

"If you want me, come and get me!" and the boar charged. Simon smiled and grabbed the boar's tusks as he ran past. And then he lifted him up with one hand and tossed him to the side. Simon smiled and then realized what strength he had shown and continued on his way.

* * *

**Like it so far? I dare you to say, "You are zippin' awesome!" in the review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Hey everyone here's chapter 2 and I don't own AATC! It's awful right then I could make all of my stories into episodes! I also don't own the story Shakespeare's Secret although I highly recommend it to everyone! **

* * *

Simon pulled the key out from under the mat and opened the door, he had just got home from his visit with him mom. He was smiling as he opened the door and let himself in. He looked about and found that no one was home, it was a Sunday afternoon and Simon was tired from the long walk, even though it had gone surprisingly fast. So he made his way to the mirror in his bathroom and started to pick some burs out of his fur. When he looked in the mirror he gasped. His mother had been right the morning before. Simon looked great, phenominal even. He looked at his eyes in the mirror and said to no one inparticular,

"I have never seen a chipmunk do that to his hair before! I look great!" He was right. His hair was darker and looked like it had gel in it, which it didn't, and his face was pale but somewhat attractive. Then he shivered as he heard the door slam, Dave or his brothers must be home. He walked down stairs ready to face his punishment. But it wasn't Dave or the boys that was here, it was Jeanette. She was probably looking for him for help with homework, because she was carrying several heavy books. Simon smiled and ran to help her. Jeanette gasped; when she had blinked Simon wasn't anywhere to be seen then when she opened her eyes he's right there in front of her.

"Simo- woah woah!" Jeanette tubbled back with the extra weight of the heavy books. He quickly grabbed the books with one hand and grabbed her hand to help her up with the other.

"Sorry to have scared you!" Simon said. Jeanette gaped at him then looked down blushing.

"What is it?" Simon asked, curiously. Jeanette thought for a moment then said quietly,

"You shouldn't be able to carry all of those. Your weight carrying ratio for one hand is 5 books, mine is four. That's nine books!" Simon thought a moment, deciding what to say. . . but something or someone told him to be confident and what he should say, and he didn't have time to realize that he had said what the thing had told him.

"It's cute that you did the math." Jeanette raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"I said it's cute that you did the math. And now that I'm saying it, you're cute all the time, math doing included." Jeanette blushed and looked down but Simon or this thing went on,

"Even your little nose is enough to make me go wild. Everything about you is practically perfect, at least while I'm saying it. Not to mention your sweet, kind, and gentle nature. Or your vast sea of knowledge that never ceases to amaze me, I've run out of riddles to ask, you can figure out the toughest answer to in the blink of an eye. Pure genius, in fact I think for just breathing you're scholarship worthy!" Simon ended his little run on of compliments and Jeanette asked,

"That was a bet, right? You were put up to saying all of those things to me, weren't you?" Simon was no longer driven by this little thing but said even without his boost of confidence,

"No. Don't you ever think anything I said wasn't true! I don't bet Jeanette, and even if I did I would never lie to my best friend and crush because I lost!" SImon's voice was stern and his deminer serious. Jeanette was almost frightened, but said none the less,

"Thank you. It means the world to me that you think all of that. And that you consider me your 'best friend and crush'. " She giggled with joy towards the end and hugged Simon around the neck. Simon smiled down at her and lifted her a bit so he could walk over to put the books down. Then he walked over and sat her down on the couch and sat down beside her. He looked her in the eyes and said sternly,

"You have to try out for Hero. You know her part better than anyone in the school! And Brittany doesn't have near the right personality for the part. We've both been teased, Britt hasn't. She doesn't understand what Hero goes through, so don't worry about her!"

"She'll get mad if I get the part and she doesn't, remember last year's play when she got a tree? She was so angry at Eleanore for 2 weeks!"

"Then let her be angry! You're perfect for this part! There's no denying it, and because we know the story better than Mr. Rochelle he'll definately let you have the part!"

"Well then since you're so sure about this, who's going to be Danny?"

"I will. Easily. I know Alvin's a tad better for the part itself but like I said he doesn't know the story of Shakespeare's Secret like we do." If we ask personally, he'll give us the parts."

"Oh. . . Alright, how about we head off to school earlier and then we can ask before the bell."

"Great!"

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Gad? Bood? who knows but you! So review! I rhymed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys great reviews so far! Keep 'em comin'! you know I love 'em! And I LOVE MY FANS!**

* * *

"So you thought you could just leave a note and it'd all be okay for you to leave in the middle of the night?" Dave yelled. Simon bit his upper lip and tried to reason,

"Dave, this wasn't like the Capricorn Queen! I needed to ask mom about, uh," he had Dave lean in and whispered, "girls." Dave sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then said quietly,  
"Alright, I know you're smarter than to ever do that again, so you are not grounded." Simon smiled and was half way through a jump off the couch when Dave caught him by the shoulder and asked,  
"Jeanette?" Simon nodded, and Dave let him go again.

"So how many weeks?" Alvin asked as Simon sat on his bed.  
"None."  
"What? he let you off that easy?How?" Alvin practically yelled.  
"Because I know when I've made a mistake, and I don't need a punishment to teach me. Unlike some people. . ." Simon said easily Alvin growled and sat back down on his bed. Theodore continued to eat his cupcake, stopping to 'yum' every few seconds. "So, where did you go, Simon?" Theodore asked once he finished his cupcake. Simon shrugged,  
"I wanted to visit Mom, see if she needed anything, talk over tea, the normal stuff."  
"Did she do your hair for you? It looks nice." Theodore asked.  
"No actually, but she told me the same thing. After I got there though my vision has been a bit blurry. . ."  
"I'll clean your glasses for you!" Theodore offered and snatched them off his face. Simon stood for a second, and blinked a few times. He could see perfectly. "Thanks, Teddy. But no need. My vision is fine actually, without my glasses. . ."  
"Oh." Theodore said somewhat dumbfounded.  
"Peculiar, isn't it?" Simon asked,"The way things can change in a matter of time." Theodore nodded and Alvin watched Simon curiously.  
"What?" Simon asked, and suddenly his eyes changer to a red-violet, and Alvin backed away. Simon's eyes widened, he'd never had that affect on anyone before, certainly not Alvin who's ego was big enough to fill twenty skyscrapers.  
"Alvin, you're scaring me. what is it?" His eyes turned a blue-violet. Alvin gasped and ran for his book shelf, pulling out the Monster Book of Monster Facts. Simon's eyes turned a bright red,  
"Alvin! Not again with this crap! I thought you had learned your lesson after the incident! Either way that book is bad news, right after you got it, Theodore was turned into some sort of drooling, crazy, disgusting mongrol of a mutt!" Simon flinched at the thought of werewolves, which after the incident didn't irritate him like the idea of that 'fantasy' used to. But none the less his brow was furrowed and his eyes bright red. Theodore didn't mind his tone (though he didn't see his eyes), after his brothers had explained what had happened, he hated the thought of werewolves just as much(although he still liked to dress up as one for Halloween.)  
Alvin looked up at his brother and said in an irritated tone,  
"I thought Mr. Smarty-Pants encouraged me to read more!" Simon's eyes became more vibrant and Alvin gasped and looked back to his reading. Simon sighed and said,  
"I'm going to Jeanette's!" He grabbed his copy of Shakespeare's Secret of the shelf and walked out grabbing his jacket.

Simon rang the bell and waited. Eleanore opened the door and nodded,  
"I'll go get Jeanette. Feel free to take a seat inside." Simon smiled, thanked her and walked in. A few moments later Jeanette came down and sat beside Simon.  
"Simon, how are you?" Jeanette asked. Simon smiled at her happy attitude, and his eyes changed to a light pink, scaring Jeanette. Simon saw the shocked and scared look on her face and his eyes changed to a blueish pink as his smile dissapeared. Jeanette put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, even though she was slightly scared. Simon smiled and covered her hand in his, then said quietly,  
"Thank you. Why were you scared?" Jeanette looked into his purple pink eyes now and said,  
"I know you can't tell but your eyes are changing colors. Without your glasses its more noticeable and it surprised me." Simon gasped at what she had told him, and her calm demeanor. She smiled comfortingly at him and said,  
"Are you thirsty or hungry?" Simon nodded,  
"Yes please. I haven't eaten all day! Then we can get started practicing for Hero and Danny!" Jeanette chuckled and went to get two glasses of water and a tray of crackers and mince meat. Jeanette came back and handed him his glass, and he drank thirstily. Then stopped midway through a sip and swallowed hard. He stuck out his tongue and shook his head,  
"Ugh, what is going on today?" his eyes were a vibrant purple, and he sighed as his eyes turned to a more blue violet shade. Jeanette put her hand on his shoulder and asked,  
"Hey, why the long face? Didn't it taste alright, or should we change our water softener?" Simon made a noise halfway between a growl and a sigh and said,  
"Exactly, I don't get it! It tastes like water, fine water. Plain, simple H2O! You know I normally drink orange juice and water, unless it's something special or I'm getting a milk shake at the Dairy bar! but it isn't satisfying! Oh- huh? Really? What?" Jeanette shook Simon's shoulder and asked, scared for him,  
"Simon! Who or what are you talking to?" Simon looked at her and sighed,  
"I hear it. A voice an impulse, if you please. He kinda communicates to me, when I need a push. Like earlier today, I was thinking about how beautiful you are, and I mumbled to myself how I thought it was cute that you did the math, and you asked me what I said. I was prepared to make up some strange lie, but this little impulse told me, 'be confident, tell her how you feel, I'll get you started.' and said for me, it seemed, what I had mummbled, the confidence and all, then I took over and got a bit out of control! He was just telling me that water was never an appropriate drink for me. That it was never satisfying to me, I just thought it was. . . Does that sound odd to you?" Jeanette shook her head but then said,  
"I once read a book, Simon. I was bored, there was nothing else to read. I know what you're talking about, it's scary I know. The book told me that a person would feel the way you do now. With the eyes, adn the confidence boosts and the water, you have a rare condition my friend. A scary one at that."  
"What?"  
"You are a vampire."

* * *

**I know you've all guessed, and you all have guessed right! Simon has been showing signs that could be considered, 'vampiric behavior'. Or in other words, he's acting like a vampire! Notice how I included the bit about how he was disgusted by the thought of werewolves? I threw that in for you twilight fans, although I'm not too crazy for the series, myself. . . Anyway Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Simon sighed and looked down at his feet.  
"I suppose I am, aren't I?" Jeanette nodded and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Don't worry, Simon. We can take this, mean while lets practice, alright?" Simon smiled widely and they began to practice.

* * *

"So, Seville, did you get it done, because if you didn't you know the consiquences!" Nathan asked with his goons behind him making fists. It was a rainy morning, Simon and Jeanette had gotten up early as they planned, but Nathan and his friends had unfortunately gotten up early too.  
Simon looked at him and said simply and confidently,  
"No." Nathan, shocked that Simon even considered to not do his work, growled,  
"Then you know what we have to do, right, you little punk?" Simon smiled his eyes a bright orange,  
"Do your own social studies project before third period?" Nathan growled,  
"Why you little-, get 'em! I'll go make sure Miller has our reading assignment!" Simon's eyes changed from orange to a dark blood red as the two boys held him by his arms.  
"You make her do your work, too? Pathetic!" Nathan turned around and held his fist to Simon's face,  
"What, you wanna watch me pumble her?" SImon shook his head then released himself from the goon's grip, by twisting their arms. Simon smiled, and ran as fast as he could to where Jeanette usually waited for him, to walk to school together.

"Oh, hi Simon!" Jeanette said cheerfully. Simon's though was happy to see her, glared,  
"Why didn't you tell me you were doing Nathan and his friends' homework, too? I told you didn't I, you could've told me." Jeanette looked down at her feet,  
"Because I know you care too much to let it go unhandled. And I'm fine either way, don't worry." Simon sighed and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.  
"Well I just handled it, and they're coming to get you, now. If I were you I'd hold on to my neck, we're going to go hide in the library." And as soon as Jeanette had a good hold Simon picked her feet slightly off the ground and ran off.

Simon smiled when they got to the door of the library. They quickly and quietly went in and found their little nook in the back of the shelves.  
"Stay here, in twenty minutes you are going to head to school if I'm not back." He turned and headed quietly out the door towards where Nathan had been.

"Simon!" Jeanette called when she found him. He was facing Nathan and his two friends with his eyes narrowed and his fists in the air. The older of Nathan's friends took the first punch, followed by Nathan and the other friend. Simon dodged each with flying speed, smiling as he raced behind and stood facing the backs of the three boys. Simon then ran between Nathan's legs as he and his friends turned to face him. The fight continued like this for about seven minutes. In the end Simon had four bruises, two cuts and a black eye.(he wasn't wearing his glasses.) Them others had seventeen bruises, twelve cuts and 2 black eyes between them. Each of the four boys were in a bit of a daze, but it was obvious to all of them Simon had won. Jeanette sighed of relief when she saw Nathan and his friends back down. Simon was smiling of pride and strided over to Jeanette with his eyes bright green with flecks of gold in them, and he hugged her.  
"You are so lucky. . ." Jeanette said looking up seeing Simon's eyes grow tired as the sun came out from behind the clouds. Simon smiled tiredly at her and said,  
"Let's get to school we have to talk to Mr. Rochelle." And they made their way down the block.

* * *

When they got in to Mr. Rochelle's office he smiled and said,  
"Oh Jeanette Miller, and Simon Seville! Just the two I wanted to see! Listen kids, I have some bad news and some good news!" Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and Simon asked,  
"What's the bad news?" Mr. Rochelle bit the left half of his bottom lip and said,  
"I know how hard you two worked on putting Shakespeare's Secret into play form, but I was looking through some files yesterday and noticed that the school hasn't done Annie Get your Gun since 1967. So I sent the original version to be revised by Mrs. Nicks so it'd be appropriate for the students, so we're doing that this year instead. Oh and here is the script from your play." Jeanette nodded and grabbed the script she and Simon had worked so hard on. Simon's eyes were red, as he replied,  
"Sir, you have to understand we were working on that for weeks! And it just doesn't seem fair that-" Mr. Rochelle held up a hand and said,  
"Simon, I know you two were working hard on that. So I decided you two were going to be the leads to make it up, sorta." The pair looked at each other and nodded,  
"Alright, Thank you. Sorry I uh, got angry." Simon said. Mr. Rochelle smiled and replied,  
"It's quite alright. I'd have been angry too."

* * *

**Guys I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. I had a ton of stuff to do. . . And by that I mean I basically goofed off for no reason. I'm really sorry but I'm not feeling it like I was with I prefer Lilacs to Posies and Just the Right Garden. So it takes me a bit longer to um get ideas and I'm not as determind to put 'em up for some reason. Listen I think I have a new idea. While start with 5 days for my limit, and for each review I get I'll cut that down by one day. Alright. So if you want me to write quicker, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

After deciding that the pair would be the leads in Annie Get your Gun, Mr. Rochelle decided they should have a quick fifteen minute practice before their lunch break. So he gave them each slips so they'd be able to put their things away and meet with him fifteen minutes before the bell. They had each class together, so only one teacher needed to know, luckily it was their favorite Teacher, Mr. Anderson, so they both knew he would make a huge deal about it. He was a very laid back man when it came to getting your things in on time- there was no point deduction if it was in even a month late, yet very concerned in the students' personal matters- the perfect teacher. After Mr. Anderson let them leave they made their way to the gymnasium where Mr. Rochelle would meet them.  
"Ah, there you two are! Well, are you ready to try a few duets , um first is They Say It's Wonderful, Simon or uh Frank this song is your way of kind of trying to get closer to Annie- you love working wiht her and believe you've fallen in love so you try to reveal your feelings by explaining to her what love is. And Annie you know what he's saying but don't quite trust that love is that great and compare what he's saying to what others say, then when he sings you believe him better than other people. Let's go!"

Jeanette:  
They say that falling in love is wonderful It's wonderful, so they say.  
And with a moon up above it's wonderful It's wonderful, so they tell me.  
I can't recall who said it I know I never read it I only know that falling in love is grand And the thing that's known as romance Is wonderful, wonderful In every way So they say

SImon:  
Rumors fly and they often leave without But you've come to the right place to find out Ev'rything that you've heard is really so I've been there once or twice and I should know You'll find that falling in love is wonderful It's wonderful, as they say And with a moon up above it's wonderful It's wonderful, as they tell you You'll leave your house a morning And without any warning You're stopping people shouting that love is grand And to hold a girl in your arms Is wonderful, wonderful In every way

Jeanette:  
I should say

Simon:Wonderful

Jeanette: wonderful

Both Simon and Jeanette:  
In every way So they say.

Mr. Rochelle clapped wildly with tears in his eyes and handed them next song without saying anything.

Jeanette:  
Anything you can do, I can do better I can do anything better than you

SImon:  
No you can't

Jeanette: Yes I can

SImon:  
No you can't

Jeanette: Yes I can

SImon:  
No you can't

Jeanette:  
Yes I can, yes I can!

Simon:  
Anything you can be I can be greater,  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you.

Jeanette:  
No you're not

SImon:  
yes I am

Jeanette:  
NO you're not

SImon: Yes I am

Jeanette:  
NO YOU'ER NOT!

Simon:  
yes I am, yes I am!  
I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

Jeanette:  
I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

Simon:  
I can live on bread and cheese.

Jeanette:  
And only on that?

Simon: yup

Jeanette:  
So can a rat!

Simon:  
Any note you can sing I can sing higher.

Jeanette:  
I can sing any note higher than you!

*continuously gets higher*  
Simon:  
No you can't!

Jeanette:  
Yes I can!

SImon:  
No you can't!

Jeanette:  
Yes I can!

SImon:  
No you can't!

Jeanette:  
Yes I can!

SImon:  
No you Caaaaan't!

Jeanette*like opera singing*:  
Yes I Caaaaaaaaaaaan!

SImon:  
How do you sing that high?

Jeanette:  
I'm a girl!

Simon:  
Anything you can say I can say softer

Jeanette:  
I can say anything softer than you.

*softer and softer*  
Simon:  
no you can't

Jeanette:  
yes I can .

Simon:  
No you can't

Jeanette:  
Yes I can

SImon:  
No you can't

*Really supper quiet then loudly*  
Jeanette:  
yes I can- YES I CAN!

Simon:  
I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker

Jeanette:  
I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!

Simon:  
I can open any safe!

Jeanette:  
Without being caught?

SImon:  
you bet!

Jeanette:  
Thant's what I thought, you crook!

Simon:  
Any note you can hold I can hold longer

Jeanette: I can hold any note longer than you!

Simon:  
no you can't

Jeanette:  
yes I can

Simon:  
No you can't

Jeanette:  
yes I can!

SImon:  
No you caaaan't!

Jeanette:  
Yes I can, yes ... *stacato* can!

Simon:  
Yes you can! (Jeanette are you alright?)

Jeanette coughs and gave Simon a thumbs up. Simon sighed and rubbed her back.

Simon:  
Where do you keep all that air?

Jeanette:  
ugh.

Simon:  
oh.  
Anything you can say I can say faster

Jeanette:  
I can say anything faster than you.

*faster and faster*  
Simon:  
no you can't

Jeanette:  
yes I can

Simon:  
noyoucan't!

Jeanette:  
yesican!

Simon:  
noyoucan't!  
I can jump a hurdle!

Jeanette:  
I can wear a girdle!

Simon:  
I can knit a sweater

Jeanette:  
I can fill it better!

Simon:  
I. can. do. most. anything.

Jeanette:  
can you bake a pie?

Simon:  
no

Jeanette:  
neither can I.

Simon:  
Anything you can sing i can sing sweeter.

Jeanette:  
I can sing anything sweeter than you,

*sweeter and sweeter*  
Simon:  
no you can't

Jeanette:  
yes I can.

Simon:  
no you can't

Jeanette:  
yes I can.

Simon:  
no you can't

Jeanette:  
yes I can.

Simon:  
no you can't

Jeanette:  
oh, yes I can.

*more aggresively*  
Simon:  
NO you can't, can't, CAN'T!

Jeanette:  
yes I can, can, CAN!

together:  
Simon: Jeanette:  
no you can't! Yes I can!

The pair held the note for the whole six measures before letting go, and when they finshed they were out of breath. Mr Rochelle stood and clapped wildly.  
"The first song had tears in my eyes, kids. You are beautiful singers! I love how you put the motion from the song in your features! You are gonna love it, being in this play!" Simon smiled and sang the last few lines from I think I'm gonna like it here from Annie quietly,

Simon:  
We hope you understand,

Jeanette:  
Your wish is our command,

Both:  
We know we're gonna like it here!

The pair started to laugh and when Mr. Rochelle caught on he laughed too and excused them to lunch.

* * *

"So why did you guys have to leave for school early today and leave fourth period early, too?" Alvin asked. His question was followed by many 'yeah's and 'why was that?'s. Simon barely heard them and let Jeanette answer. He was so tired. _maybe because vampires sleep during the day?_ he thought. Then after struggling against sleep for a few minutes he laid his head down on the table and began to snooze.

"Look at Simon!" Alvin said mid-way between Jeanette's explanation(/ lie, they had decided to keep it secret as long as possible) Jeanette looked to the left of her adn saw Simon's head against the table a bit of drool beside his open mouth. Jeanette smiled at him and rubbed his back. Simon moaned slightly in his sleep and began to quietly snore. Jeanette giggled and shook him awake ignoring the whispering among her two sisters. _who cares? I might as well be dating Simon like I'm sure they are talking about._ Jeanette thought as Simon's head popped up when she shook him.  
"Simon, are you alright? You kind of fell asleep." Jeanette asked. Simon nodded sleepily and sat upright.  
"Sorry." he mumbled and began to nibble at his salad.  
"Ugh," Simon said after tasting a bite. He was hungry as ever, but his normal Salad didn't taste god to him- in fact it tasted really bad. Simon sighed and drank his milk trying to ease his un-satisfied thirst. Jeanette sighed to herself, she knew that he was becoming more vampiric- fast.

* * *

**Did you liek it, if so review! I'm sorry I didn't update like I had planned, I just didn't get to look at my reviews recently, so ohh well . . REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey whoever's reading this, i decided to take a break from this to work on some Ideas, but in the meantime I'll ber making one shots and possibly a threequel to I prefer Lilacs to posies (I edited the ending slightly.) So there ya have it. I think I may call the threequel "IPLTP3- Afterwards" and a new one I'm working on is called "#239" Ya, so byyye**


End file.
